


Experiment

by nubbles45



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock's experiment, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to do an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is just a short little Johnlock one shot that I wrote at two in the morning the other day. This is only my second fanfic so sorry if it's bad

Sherlock's P.O.V

BORED BORED BORED. IT''S BEEN WEEKS SINCE MY LAST CASE AND I AM GOING CRAZY WITHOUT ONE! I looked up at John who was sitting in his chair typing on that stupid blog of his. I still don't understand why he writes it. It's mostly about me. He tells me people are actually interested in what I'm like. I laugh to myself. John looks up at me confuse.

"Nothing" I say.

He's goes back to typing. Time for an experiment.

"John" He looks at me again with his beautiful eyes. I had always loved John. He loved me back and I knew it even if he didn't.

"What Sherlock?" He asked. I can tell he's annoyed with me.

I stand up and walk to the side of his chair.

"What are you blogging about now? We haven't had a case in weeks"

I casually lean on his chair and put my hand on his wrist. I lean down so my face is right next to his and pretend to read what he has typed. I feel his eyes staring at me. I turn my head and our faces are inches apart.

His pupils are dilated and his heart is racing. I smirk. "What?" he says. I lean in and kiss him. I pull away and he looks confused. I start to laugh again."I took your pulse and your pupils are dilated" I say in between laughs.

I finally get myself under control. John looks mad at me. "I'm not gay!" he yells. I lean and kiss him again. "sure you're not" I say into his lips. He smiles and kisses me back.


End file.
